


build a home in me (i'll give you a place to hide)

by earlgrey_milktea



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Mild Angst, Platonic Cuddling, Relationship Study, Sleepy Cuddles, let noctis rest, pre roadtrip from hell, prompto's a great friend, ramen is mentioned but no cup noodles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 02:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgrey_milktea/pseuds/earlgrey_milktea
Summary: Sometimes Noctis just wants a place to hide from the endless cacophony that is being the next in line for the Lucian throne. Prompto doesn't have much to offer, but he does his best.alternatively, that time prompto accidentally became a willing accomplice to noctis' self-kidnapping from all the pressure that is his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi i'm back with more soft promptis  
> my notes for this fic was literally just "cUDDLES" and "let the boy rest already jesus fucking christ" 
> 
> anyway, this was also meant to be sort of a relationship study/character dynamic exploration, so you can read this as pre-slash etc if you wanted to, basically my favourite thing is to straddle the line where friendship blends into love, so it's really up to you to interpret how romantical this is. friendship is just v important to me, that is all.
> 
> again, i don't own the game, i don't even own a ps4, all my characterisation comes from other people's playthroughs and fandom content i've consumed with a desperate hunger for the last three months

Prompto waves goodbye to the other members of the photography club, humming to himself as he turns to head home. But when he turns the corner, he finds a familiar figure leaning against the wall.

“Noct! You’re still here?”

Noctis glances up at him. “Hey, Prompto. You done with club?”

“Yup! You wanna go somewhere?”

“Can we go to your place?” Noctis is already walking down the stairs, expecting Prompto to follow.

Prompto blinks at his friend’s back. They usually go over to Noctis’ apartment, since it’s closer and Noctis has all of the latest consoles and also just. Ignis’ cooking. But Prompto doesn’t voice his questions out loud. Instead, he bounds after Noctis. “Sure! Is your ‘guard giving us a ride?”

Noctis’ shoulders immediately go up. “Let’s take the train,” he says shortly.

Prompto bites his lip. Something is definitely bothering Noctis. But Prompto knows his friend, and he knows that when Noctis is moody, he prefers to stew in silence until he’s ready to confront his problems. And that’s fine, but right now, Noctis is actively seeking _his_ company. So Prompto vows to not screw it up.

On the train, he lets Noctis lean on his shoulder. In his school uniform, Noctis doesn’t really stand out against the crowd unless he’s standing at full attention. There’s that air of royal grace one just can’t hide, but in their three or so years of high school, Noctis has mastered the art of slouching like an angsty teenager, and no one looks at them twice.

Noctis isn’t a very tactile person, something Prompto has always chalked up to his royal upbringing and properness that Ignis is always talking about. Sometimes, mostly when it’s just the two of them, Noctis will let Prompto sit close, close enough their body heat mingles and the barely-there barrier between Prince Noctis and his subjects will disappear completely. So Noctis leaning on Prompto like this in a public space is something rare. He must be really tired, Prompto thinks, to allow himself to let his guard down like this. Vulnerable.

When Prompto lets them into his foster parents’ house, Noctis immediately makes a beeline for the couch. Prompto only watches in dismay. Noctis has always complained about how uncomfortable that couch is, despite the fact that he’s only visited a handful of times. Prompto agrees, seeing as the couch is rarely used and mostly just there to fit into the neat interior design that his parents seem to like so much, even though they don’t come back often enough to appreciate it.

Prompto hovers behind the couch. “Oh, hey, Noct,” he says brightly, “What do you want for dinner? The fridge isn’t really stocked, since I mostly eat at your place and Ignis seems to have spoiled me—” He notices how Noctis stiffens at the name of his advisor, so Prompto talks faster. “—We could get takeout from that fast-food place you like? The one with the meat-atarian burgers? Oh, but they don’t do deliveries—But it’s just down the block, I can run out and get them, it’ll be like fifteen minutes—”

“No!” Noctis sits up, but quickly averts his gaze. “Just. Stay here. Please.”

“O-okay.” Prompto pulls at his bottom lip. “Uh. There’s probably? Some ramen leftover in the cupboards from last time I went shopping? How about some good old ramen, yeah?”

Noctis nods, flopping back onto the couch. Prompto sighs to himself. He can read Noctis like a comic book but sometimes it’s a little hard understanding what exactly the problem is when it feels like the whole universe is out against his best friend. Shaking his head, Prompto turns to hunt down some edible food.

There are some packages of ramen left, though the due date is closer than he thought. He decides to actually cook them instead of just pouring hot water. He’s no Ignis in the kitchen, but he’s had enough practice living alone that he won’t set off the fire alarm. Probably. At some point, Noctis even wanders over to help, though Prompto suspects it’s mostly to make sure only minimal spinach goes into the ramen.

They opt to settle on the floor instead of the lumpy couch. The tv is on, some cartoon about an exiled lion that makes friends with wild animals and journeys back to reclaim his rightful throne. Something about the show turns Prompto’s stomach, but when he glances over at Noctis, he finds his friend isn’t even paying attention.

Noctis’ phone pings again like it has been for the better part of the last hour, and Prompto watches as Noctis scowls, brows knit and mouth tight, eyes dark under his bangs. He shuts down the phone and then throws it across the table. They both stare after it as it falls out of sight and lands with a soft thump on the floor.

“Noct? That sounded important...”

Noctis sighs. “I just... don’t want to deal with all that right now. I don’t—I don’t want to be Noctis Lucis Caelum right now, okay? Just for one night, I... I don’t want anything to do with the throne.”

Prompto stays quiet. He looks at Noctis as his friend leans his head back against the couch cushion, eyes closed and looking so weary, so miserable, so much older than he should be.

“Okay,” says Prompto, “then... you can just be Noctis, Prompto’s best friend, right?”

When Noctis finally meets his gaze, there’s a small smile ghosting his lips.

Prompto grins back.

 

 

 

He waits until he hears the shower running before pulling his phone from his pocket. It was vibrating nonstop throughout their dinner, so much so that Prompto is half-afraid there will be a hole in his favourite pair of jeans.

[6:38 pm] [from: iggy]  
_Prompto, is Noctis with you?_

[7:03 pm] [from: iggy]  
_Prompto, Noctis is ignoring my calls and neither Gladio nor I have any idea where he is. Please respond._

[7:15 pm] [from: iggy]  
_Prompto, you won’t be in trouble, but I need to know where Noctis is. Please respond._

[7:20 pm] [from: behemoth]  
_hey is noct w u_ _  
_ _if he is tell him 2 text iggy or sth_

[7:27 pm] [from: iggy]  
_Noctis refused a ride today, said he was ‘hanging out’ with you. Please respond._

[7:29 pm] [from: iggy]  
_Neither of you are responding and I am worried._

[7:32 pm] [from: iggy]  
_Please do not make me have to call the Crownsguard._

[7:40 pm] [from: behemoth]  
_iggys abt 2 have aneurysm_  
_tell noct if he doesnt respond in 10mins ill kick his ass_ _  
_ _after iggy kills him_

Prompto winces. He does not want the Crownsguard to come knocking down his door. It’s one thing going through a full security check the first few times he visited Noctis’ apartment. He doesn’t need his neighbours asking why he’s so closely associated with the Prince.

Sparing a quick glance down the hall where the bathroom is, he texts back as fast as he can.

[7:58 pm] [to: iggy]  
_im sorry!!!!! noct IS here we’re @ my place_ _  
_ _pls dont send the guards after me_

[7:59 pm] [from: iggy]  
_Why isn’t Noctis answering my calls._

[8:00 pm] [to: iggy]  
_he turned his phone off_ _  
_ _he’s kind of;; upset_

[8:02 pm] [from: iggy]  
_That is no reason to worry his guardians. I will come collect him._

[8:03 pm] [to: iggy]  
_i dont think thats a good idea ignis_ __  
_i think noct just needs some space_ _  
_ _let him sleep over? i promise nothing will happen to him_

[8:05 pm] [from: iggy]  
_That’s not your decision to make, Prompto. Our priority is the Prince’s safety._

[8:06 pm] [to: iggy]  
_i know but_ __  
_i think hes rlly stressed about the whole prince thing_ _  
_ _please ignis?_

Prompto chews on his bottom lip, looking from his phone to the empty hallway. He understands Ignis’ concern, but he’s also Noctis’ best friend. He’d risk being arrested for attempted kidnapping of the Crown Prince if it meant being able to give Noctis some peace of mind.

He just wants to give Noct a safe space to stay when he needs it. And right now, he needs it more than ever.

His phone buzzes again, and he looks back down apprehensively.

[8:12 pm] [from: iggy]  
_Fine. I will have his security detail set up surveillance of your place though._

[8:13 pm] [to: iggy]  
_thanks ignis!! he’ll be back before u know it_

[8:14 pm] [from: iggy]  
_Not too soon, then._

 

 

 

Noctis refuses to move from the bed. He’s completely camped out, knees tucked in and blanket wrapped securely around his body, only the top of his head peeking out from his makeshift nest.

“I had to tell them,” Prompto says again. He’s sitting on the edge of the bed, but Noctis has been ignoring him ever since Prompto told him about the texts. “They’re just doing their job.”

The Noctis-shaped lump huffs crossly, before shuffling against the wall. Except Prompto’s comforter is patterned with dancing chocobos, so instead of making Prompto feel guilty, he just feels amused. He tries his best to stop smiling.

“Noooooct,” he says, climbing up onto the bed. “Come ooon, it’s rude to ignore your host when he’s so graciously offered up his humble abode for you to hide out in.”

“You’re not gracious at all,” is Noctis’ muffled reply.

“You wound me.”

“Good.”

Prompto tugs at his wristband absentmindedly as he muses what to do next. It’d be kind of a waste if Noctis just spent the entire time pouting. But there’s really nothing to do in this house. He’s rarely here after all, spending most of his time either at Noctis’ place or at the arcade or at his part-time job or frolicking about taking photographs or just anywhere but here, really.

“Hey, Noct.” Prompto scoots back until he’s leaning against the wall, too. “Let’s plays a game.”

“... What game?”

“Uh... Question and Answer?”

That gets a reaction out of Noctis. His face pokes through the top of the blankets, and he frowns at Prompto. “That’s not a game, Prompto. That’s an interrogation.”

“Humour me for a sec, here, bro.” Chewing on his lip thoughtfully, Prompto says, “What would you name your pet chocobo, if you had a pet chocobo?”

“Of course you’d ask about chocobos.”

“Come on, don’t tell me you never thought about having a pet chocobo!”

Noctis rolls his eyes. But his entire head has emerged from the blanket now. “Prompto,” he says.

“Yeah?”

“I mean, I’d name it Prompto.”

Prompto squints. “I can’t tell if you’re being sweet or just being an ass.”

His friend only smirks back at him. “What would you name yours then?”

“Stella! Or Cherry. Or Bea! Or Liv! Or Nora!”

“Any particular reason why those are all girl names, Prompto? Hm?”

It takes him a moment to understand what Noctis is getting at. Prompto’s face heats up. He swats at his friend, receiving a satisfying grunt of pain. “Sh-Shut up, dude! At least I didn’t name it after my best friend!”

“That would be great disrespect,” Noctis sniffs, rubbing his shoulder, “naming an animal after your royal prince.”

“Uh-uh! You’re not a prince anymore, remember? Tonight you’re just plain ole Noctis, a lazy nerd who sleeps like a cat and for some reason has a personal vendetta against beans.”

As expected, Noctis scrunches his face at the mention of his most hated vegetable. “Beans are gross, Prompto. Don’t make me vomit on your bed.”

“Okay, okay, fine. Next question: what kind of animal would you be?”

“You just said I was a cat.”

“What kind of animal do you think I would be, then?”

“That’s easy,” Noctis says, and there’s that crooked grin of his, and that playful glint in those blue eyes as they look at Prompto from behind those dark bangs. A strand of his hair is sticking up from being under the blanket for so long. “A chocobo.”

“That was easy,” Prompto agrees, grinning back. “Hmm... If you could go anywhere in Eos, where would you want to go?”

“Anywhere but here,” Noctis says right away. But then he sighs, and leans his head back until he knocks against the wall. “I think... Galdin Quay, maybe. I heard the fishing’s good there.”

Prompto hums. “You do love fishing.”

“What about you?”

There’s a pause as Prompto considers. He didn’t really have an answer despite asking the question. He’s never really gone anywhere. Noctis hasn’t either, but he’s the Prince, whether he likes it or not, and unfortunately that means being watched like a hawk and being confined to certain areas of Insomnia. Prompto just never had the chance to go anywhere. It’s not like his parents would take him. And anything else before coming to this house doesn’t count, because he can’t remember.

“I don’t know,” he says honestly. “I guess I’m fine with anywhere, as long as it’s with you, Noct.”

It’s not until the words are out of his mouth and in between them that Prompto realizes what he’s just said. But it’s too late. His eyes widen, and he bites his lip forcefully, mentally cursing himself. That kind of sappy novel bullshit is fine when they’re clearly teasing, but this conversation has been quiet, almost intimate. It’s not like the words are a lie, because they’re not. Prompto is pretty sure he’d go to the ends of Eos for Noctis, he’d probably maybe most certainly die for Noctis, not because Noctis is his Prince but because Noctis is probably definitely the most important person in his life, ever.

Prompto doesn’t want to push away the only real friend he has with his stupid clinginess.

When he finally risks a glance over at Noctis, he finds the other boy staring down at his lap, lips pressed tight like he wants to say something but isn’t really sure what. And if Prompto’s eyes aren’t deceiving him, there’s a slight tinge of pink dusting Noctis’ cheeks.

Prompto doesn’t know what this means. He stays quiet.

“It’d be nice,” Noctis says eventually, voice low and slow, “if we could go explore the world some day, see what’s there outside the wall. Insomnia’s nice and all but... sometimes I feel like there are so many things out there we’re missing out on, you know? So if maybe... One day, before I have to ascend the throne or whatever, I’d like to travel a bit. It’d be cool if you could come with.”

Warmth swells in his chest. Prompto smiles. “Are you asking me to go on a road trip with you, Noct?”

“Sure.” Noctis shrugs. “Gladio and Specs will probably have to come with, but it’d be something, wouldn’t it? And besides,” Noct tilts a smile at him, “it wouldn’t be a true road trip without our very own photographer, would it?”

Prompto all but launches himself onto his best friend. They tumble down in a heap, but Noctis doesn’t pull away. In fact, if Prompto’s not imagining it, Noctis’ arms holds him closer.

“I’d be honoured,” Prompto says into Noctis’ shirt. It’s one of his, an old one so it hangs off Noctis’ slightly fuller frame oddly, but Prompto thinks the other boy wears it better than he ever did. It smells a little like himself and something that is entirely Noctis.

It smells like home.

“Good,” Noctis replies, one hand coming up into Prompto’s hair. “Because it wouldn’t be the same without you.”

Prompto’s glad his face is currently buried against his best friend’s chest, because he doesn’t know what his expression is doing right now, only that it’s embarrassing.

He’s a lucky, lucky bastard. One of the Astrals must have been looking out for him because even if he can’t remember where he came from or why his nightmares are tinged with red and steel and fading screams, even if there’s an ugly mark etched into his wrist that never allows him to forget that he doesn’t deserve any of this, even if some mornings he can’t face his own reflection and his skin itches and itches because he’s wrong and everyone can tell, even if the house he returns to every night has always been empty and cold and never a home, even if everyone has always looked at him funny because he has the nerve to hang around the Prince like he belongs—

Prompto wouldn’t change a single thing if it meant all of that led up to this moment right here, being able to sink into the warmth of his best friend. Noctis is the best thing that’s ever happened to him. It’s incredibly selfish of him, but Prompto would do anything to be able to remain by Noctis’ side.

They fall into a comfortable, familiar sort of silence. Prompto’s still sprawled over Noctis, but Noctis doesn’t say anything, so Prompto doesn’t either. Their hugs never lasted this long before, but they’re no stranger to drifting off in the same space after a hearty round of video games. And if Prompto is being honest, having someone else’s body heat next to his works better than any sleeping pill.

When his thoughts start to float off in strangely abstract tangents, he taps at Noctis’ side. “Noct,” he says, “I should turn off the lights before we fall asleep for real.”

“Nnnngh,” Noctis says back. He doesn’t seem to want to let go.

“Okay, fine, but at least let me—” Prompto wiggles until Noctis, groaning loudly, loosens his hold enough for him to reach over for one of his many stuffed moogles. He’s now half on his back, with Noctis’ arms wrapped around him like some sort of koala, and even if he turns his head it’s still an awkward angle. Still, he raises his arm, squinting across his room at the wall next to the door. He takes his aim, pulls back, and then releases.

The moogle hits the light switch, and then they’re both drenched in darkness.

“Nice shot,” Noctis murmurs above his head.

“Of course,” Prompto says, grinning proudly.

He rolls back over, trying to find a more comfortable position to lie in so he doesn’t wake up with a pulled muscle or something. Noctis adjusts his arms to accommodate more of his weight. Soon, they’re both lying on their sides, Prompto’s head tucked under Noctis’ chin, the chocobo blanket tossed over the both of them, legs tangled together and somehow none of their long awkward limbs trailing off the edge of the bed. Noctis’ breathing ruffles Prompto’s hair slightly. He closes his eyes, concentrating on counting the steady rhythm. It’s warm, but comfortably so.

“Prompto,” he hears just as he was drifting off again. There’s a feeling of fingers gently running through his hair, and then a whisper, soft enough for only his ears to hear, “Thank you.”

Prompto’s eyelids are too heavy by now, but he can feel the edges of his mouth pull up. He presses closer, nose against his best friend’s collarbone, and dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> prompto loves noctis. as a crown citizen, as a brother, as a lover, as a friend, whatever you want to argue. he loves noctis with all his heart and he just wants noctis to be happy. and if that means being able to provide quiet refuge when his best friend needs it, then he'll risk ignis' wrath, fuck it.  
> so really, noctis is a lucky, lucky bastard, too.
> 
> and, haha, sorry not sorry for alluding to the roadtrip from hell. at least noctis got his promptographs, yeah?
> 
> #letnoctisrest #lettheseboysrest
> 
> pls yell at me about the best chocoboy and fishing nerd and the rest of this mess of a game that left me a mess @puddingcatbae on tumblr+twitter


End file.
